Roll With The Changes
by joeysgirl4eva
Summary: DeanJo Dean and Jo go on their first date and Dean acts, well, like Dean...


Roll With The Changes

A classic 1967 black Chevy Impala sped down the road, Led Zeppelin's _Communication Breakdown_ thumping from the speakers. At the wheel, Dean turned toward his younger brother, Sam, who sat next to him in the passenger seat.

"What're you so cheerful about?" Sam asked, a bemused smile on his face when he noticed his brother's all too familiar smirk.

"We're going to the Roadhouse, aren't we?"

"Yeah, so? Ash has a lead for us on a case. Besides, I thought you hated it there?"

"I never said that, Sammy," Dean insisted, clearing his throat.

"Ellen? Remember her? You're always butting heads with her about something. Usually it's about me or…" Sam grew silent, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What!?" Dean demanded, irritated that Sam was keeping something from him.

"This is about Jo, isn't it?" Sam suddenly asked, bluntly. Dean swerved slightly on the road. "Man, _warn_ a guy, would you!?" he cried, glaring heatedly at his younger brother.

"Does Jo know you like her?"

The smirk returned. "If she doesn't yet, she will. She wants me so bad."

Sam snorted, laughing. "Okay. If you say so."

"I'm serious. I'm irresistible to women. It's how it works, Sammy."

"Sure thing, Dean," Sam agreed amicably, covering his growing smile with his hand.

Sam and Dean entered the Roadhouse a little while later. Sam went to Ash's room to talk about the information he'd dug up for their next case, while Dean went over to Jo, who stood behind the bar.

"Hey, Dean. What can I get you?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Hey, Jo. I'll have a beer. Thanks," he said after she handed him a bottle.

"So, what're you guys doing here? Just passing through?"

"Actually two reasons. Sam's in back talking to Ash about a case we're investigating," Dean replied.

"That's one. What's the second thing?" Dean tilted his bottle back, the beer spilling rapidly into his mouth as he drank. "Dean?" Jo asked, an amused, confused grin dancing on her lips. Dean set his bottle down on the bar.

"Um, the second thing. See, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight. Maybe. Possibly," Dean said, smiling weakly as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Jo leaned forward, her arms resting on the bar.

"I thought you were scared of my mom."

"Yeah, well, it's good to do things, especially if you're scared. Helps you become fearless."

"Oh, really?" Jo asked, her eyebrows raised in interest.

"Definitely. So, we doing this or not?"

"Sure. Count me in."

"I can't believe you talked me into this, man. You know I hate this thing," Dean grumbled, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably in his dress shirt.

"Come here. Your tie's crooked," Sam said, helping Dean straighten his tie.

"This is stupid."

"Hey, you were the one who asked Jo out. And you were also the one who asked for my help," Sam said pointedly. "Now hold still or I'll end up choking you."

"Really wouldn't be a bad way to go considering what we face on a regular basis," Dean muttered. Sam chuckled good-naturedly.

"Maybe. There you go," he said, before smoothing the tie a final time with his hand and stepping back to look at his work. Grabbing the jacket off of his bed, Dean reluctantly pulled it over his broad shoulders. Clearing his throat, he turned to face his brother. "How do I look, Sammy?"

"You look good, Dean. Jo's gonna be blown away," Sam said, clapping Dean on the back. Dean ducked his head, feeling his neck heat up. Clearing his throat again he grabbed his car keys off the dresser.

"Come on, man. Let's go."

When they entered the Roadhouse they saw Ash sitting at a table nursing a beer. He waved at them to come over to him. He let out a low whistle of approval once he saw Dean up close.

"Damn, Dean, you clean up good, man."

"Uh, thanks, I guess. So is Ellen…?"

Ash shook his head. "Nah. I sent her into the backroom looking for another case of PBR. Told her I can't make it through the night without another one."

"Thanks, man," Dean said, smiling gratefully. He really didn't want to have to deal with Jo's mom if he could help it.

"Yeah. And Sam and I'll keep her busy once you guys get back. Right, Sam?" Ash said, directing the question at Sam.

"Definitely," Sam agreed, smiling reassuringly at his brother.

Just then Jo entered the room. Her long blonde hair was swept up and held in place with a white hair clip. She wore a knee length black dress, which had a pattern of silver flowers on it.

"Hey, boys. Dean-o," she said, with a nod in Dean's direction. Dean nodded, clearing his throat as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked, motioning towards the door.

"Yeah. And don't worry, Sam, I'll have him home at a reasonable hour."

Sam stared at Dean in amusement. "I didn't put her up to that, I swear," Dean said in his defense.

"Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ash cautioned, winking at Jo.

"Well, that leaves the door wide open, doesn't it?" she replied, grinning, before she and Dean finally headed outside.

Dean and Jo sat in a booth at what Dean considered to be a swanky, over-priced restaurant. But it didn't really matter considering Mr. Charles Reynolds was paying for it, thanks to the credit card Dean had in his wallet. Upon entering the restaurant Dean had removed his jacket, setting it next to him in the booth, and pushed up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He could be dressed up like that for only so long before it started to get to him. Jo didn't seem to mind his relaxed manner. In fact, she'd immediately removed her shoes after sitting down, claiming the heels she wore hurt her feet. Now the two of them were in a discussion about music. The best kind. Classic rock.

"Seriously? You like Queen? The girl who was defending REO Speedwagon to me not too long ago, openly admits she likes Queen? I'd figure you'd be into James Taylor and Bruce Springsteen," Dean said. Jo shrugged.

"Yeah, I like them too, but Queen's great."

"Any other groups you like that you think would floor me?"

"Possibly."

"Really? Care to elaborate?"

"Maybe later," she said with a small smile.

Just then their waitress came up to them. She was a tall, leggy redhead with a bubbly, friendly personality and a Texas accent. And just like that Dean was _gone_ on her.

"Hi, my name's Melissa. What can I get y'all tonight?"

"_Hello_, Melissa. Do you have a girl for my friend over here? Maybe the four of us could go somewhere later?" Dean asked, his gaze fixed intently on Melissa.

"You mean she's not your girlfriend? I thought you two were together. I'm awful sorry. My mistake I guess. Well, in that case here's my number. And you're in luck, sug, I do know somebody who'd like her a lot," Melissa said, handing Dean a slip of paper before leaving. Dean wordlessly accepted the slip of paper and turned, ashen face, towards Jo.

"God, Jo, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking."

"Apparently. I want to go home _now_, Dean," Jo demanded, slipping back into her shoes and getting to her feet. Dean followed at her heels, not uttering a word.

Once they arrived back at the Roadhouse Jo immediately headed to her room, loudly slamming the door behind her. Sighing heavily, Dean headed over to the bar, putting his head in his hands. He started suddenly when he felt a large hand land on his shoulder. Looking up he gave a weak smile, chuckling softly.

"Hey, Sammy," he muttered, his voice rough, low and gravelly.

"You okay, Dean? What happened?" Sam asked, concern clouding his features.

"Oh, nothing much. I just screwed up my chances with Jo."

"What happened?" Sam asked, sitting next to his brother.

"Everything was going fine until our waitress showed up. Melissa? _Damn_ she was hot!"

"Uh, Dean? What happened with Jo?"

"Oh, right. Well, I started flirting with Melissa and I kinda forgot where I was. It started to feel like I was with you. You know when I try to get you to have fun? Get laid? At least once in awhile?" Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Dean. Your point?"

"I suggested that Melissa set up my friend and then we could double. It wasn't until after I said it that I realized I wasn't referring to you I was referring to Jo. Needless to say she didn't take it very well."

"All right. Why don't you go talk to her? You should at least smooth things over with her before we leave."

Dean sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I should. Thanks, Sammy."

A few minutes later Dean stood outside of Jo's room, trying to work up the courage to go in. He finally knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Jo yelled.

"Come on, Jo! Please let me at least explain myself," Dean pleaded. The door swung open quietly. Jo stood next to her bed, holding a shotgun raised at Dean as he entered. "My mom was right. You can never trust a Winchester," Jo said bitterly.

"Apparently I can't trust you either. Are you gonna shoot me now or what? 'Cause if you're not, Sam and I really have to hit the road." Jo hiccupped as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She lowered the shotgun, setting it on the floor as she sunk onto her bed.

"You're funny, Dean. And I really like you. Why did you even ask me out? I thought you liked me, then you go and flirt with that waitress. What's the deal, huh?"

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Dean finally looked into Jo's eyes, smiling weakly at her.

"Yeah, I screwed up. And I'll understand if you don't want to pursue anything with me in the future, but you need to know something. I try to avoid the whole meaningful, long-lasting relationship deal. I've thought for a long while that it's a bunch of crap. Especially in the line of work I'm involved in. I mean, what's the point? Then I meet you and that theory just completely gets shot to shit. I like you, Jo. A lot," at the end of this spiel Dean was staring intently at his boots, avoiding Jo's gaze.

"Dean?" Jo asked softly. Dean finally looked up at her, and with a few steps she had entered his personal space and was kissing him. It took him a few seconds but soon he had his hands gently entwined in her hair as he cupped her face and kissed her back.

Sam and Dean were on the road once again, Blue Oyster Cult's _Summer of Love _thumping softly from the speakers as they drove.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened back there or what?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "Nothing to tell. Jo and I made up so you and I can go back to the Roadhouse without fearing for our lives. Or mine anyway."

"How come I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

"Sam, you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself."

Sam stared at his brother for several seconds, open-mouthed, hearing his own words thrown back at him before starting to laugh.

"You kissed her, didn't you?"

In response Dean turned up the music, flashing his brother a knowing grin as they sped up. "So, you got the information from Ash then?"

"Yeah, but, Dean were we done talking about Jo?" Ignoring Sam's comment, Dean continued on as if he hadn't spoken.

"Good 'cause I am _so_ ready to give that sick bastard what's coming to him."

Sam stared at his brother in disbelief for a moment before shaking his head and settling in for the lengthy car ride ahead.

**THE END**


End file.
